NeapolitaN
[[Archivo:NeapolitaN.jpg|thumb|300px|NeapolitaN Ilustrado por Nieakori]]NeapolitaN es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata, sobre un chico que está harto de que en su ciudad haya tanta basura, quiere detener eso, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Intérprete: YOHIOloid Música: Apol-P Letra: EmpathP Ilustración: Nieakori PV: Kenta *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Salutations & Sayonara Letras *Traducción al español por Bomeran NAPOLIS. Kanji= モノクロの街の中で 一人で歩いていた 太陽が届かないとどころヘ 何を探していった？ 聞こえた？遠くからの声 吉報をもたらし ふと喝采が始まった 革命は終わった! 赤いの街の中で一人で歩いていた 希望が届かないところへ 何を探していた？ 曇り空の下で奇跡を祷った 「この瀕死の世界を誰が救うの？」 Are you waiting for the right time? Are you going to change your mind? Cause I'm tired I'm thinking back to All the people I love that left behind Then you finally try to let go Break away from all that you know But you've lost the chance to say so 3, 2, 1 GO! 頭の中でこだまして 「僕の存在の意味をくれて」 自分の中に閉じこまられる The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN 寂しい声のシンフォニーを聴きながら 僕の拳を握り締めた 指から赤を落ちた 黒い空見上げた呪いを叫んだ 「この瀕死の世界を火傷するよ。」 Are you waiting for the right time? Are you going to change your mind? Cause I'm tired I'm thinking back to All the people I love that left behind Then you finally try to let go Break away from all that you know But you've lost the chance to say so 頭の中でこだまして 「僕の存在の意味をくれて」 自分の中に閉じこまられる The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN And now you see it's only black and white The colors bleeding from your eyes Then through the clouds you see a shining light It's calling out for you demise 頭の中でこだまして 「僕の存在の意味をくれて」 自分の中に閉じこまられる The clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN 頭の中でこだまして 「僕の存在の意味をくれて」 自分の中に閉じこまられる The clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN 頭の中でこだまして 「僕の存在の意味をくれて」 自分の中に閉じこまられる The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN Our NEAPOLITAN |-| Romaji= Monokuro no machi no jyuu de hitori de aruiteta Taiyou ga todokanai tokoro e Nani wo sagashitetta Kikoeta? Tooku kara no koe Kippoo wo motarashi Futo kassai ga hajimetta Kakumei wa owatta! Akai no machi no jyuu de hitori de auritetta Kibou ga todokanai tokoro e Nani wo sagashitetta Kumori zora no shita de kiseki no inotta "Kono hinshi no sekai wo dare ga sukuu no? Are you waiting for the right time? Are you going to change your mind? Cause I'm tired I'm thinking back to All the people I love that left behind Then you finally try to let go Break away from all that you know But you've lost the chance to say so 3, 2, 1 GO! Atama no naka de kodamashite "Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete" Jibun no naka ni tojikomarareru The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN Sabishii koe no shinfonii wo kikinagara Boku no ken wo nigirishimeta Yubi kara aka wo ochita Kuroi sora miageta noroi wo sakenda "Kono hinshi no sekai wo yakedo suru yo" Are you waiting for the right time? Are you going to change your mind? Cause I'm tired I'm thinking back to All the people I love that left behind Then you finally try to let go Break away from all that you know But you've lost the chance to say so 3, 2, 1 GO! Atama no naka de kodamashite "Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete" Jibun no naka ni tojikomareru The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN And now you see it's only black and white The colors bleeding from your eyes Then through the clouds you see a shining light It's calling out for you demise Atama no naka de kodamashite "Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete" Jibun no naka ni tojikomarareru The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN Atama no naka de kodamashite "Boku no sonzai no imi wo kurete" Jibun no naka ni tojikomareru The Clock ticks on in our NEAPOLITAN Our Neapolitan |-| Español= Camine solo por una ciudad monocroma Hacia un lugar donde pueda alcanzar la luz solar ¿Que era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Has oído eso? Esa voz a lo lejos Trajo buenas noticias De repente los aplausos comenzaron "¡La revolución ha terminado!" Camine solo a través de la ciudad de rojo Hacia un lugar donde no puede alcanzar la esperanza ¿Qué era lo estaba buscando? Bajo el cielo nublado recé por un milagro "¿Quién va a salvar a este mundo que se muere?" ¿Estas esperando el momento adecuado? ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión? A causa de que estoy cansado de pensar en las personas que quiero y que dejé atrás Luego, finalmente, tratas de dejarlo ir Separándote de todo lo que conoces Pero has perdido la oportunidad de decirlo así que Está repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza "Tú me puedes dar el significado de mi existencia" Estoy atrapado en mi interior El reloj hace tic tac en nuestra NeapolitaN Mientras escuchaba la sinfonía de voces solitarias Apreté el puño el rojo cayo de mis dedos Mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, maldije en voz alta "Voy a quemar este mundo marchito" ¿Estas esperando el momento adecuado? ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión? A causa de que estoy cansado de pensar en las personas que quiero y que deje a atrás Luego, finalmente, tratas de dejarlo ir Separándote de todo lo que conoces Pero has perdido la oportunidad de decirlo. así que Esta repitiéndose en mi cabeza "Tu me puedes dar el significado de mi existencia" Estoy atrapado en mi interior El reloj hace tictac en nuestra NeapolitaN Y ahora lo vez solamente en blanco y negro Los colores sangran en tus ojos Pero entonces a través de las nubes vez una luz brillante Esta pidiendo tu caída Está repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza "Tu me puedes dar el significado de mi existencia" Estoy atrapado en mi interior El reloj hace tictac en nuestro NeapolitaN Está repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza "Tu me puedes dar el significado de mi existencia" Estoy atrapado en mi interior El reloj hace tictac en nuestro NeapolitaN Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013